


Cold

by Helvetica_Bold



Category: Pointless RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetica_Bold/pseuds/Helvetica_Bold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander doesn't want to catch Richard's cold. Just some fluffy fluffiness to brighten your day. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broken_pencils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_pencils/gifts).



Recovering from another clamorous sneeze, Richard surveyed the mountain of tissues that covered his desk. He was two days into a pretty nasty cold and about an hour away from filming the day’s first episode. Folding his arms into a pillow on the desk, he covered his face and wished for the cosy warmth of his bed. The quiet knock at the door was met with a muffled, ‘ts’ophem’. He still didn’t look up as he heard the intruder enter the room, the door clicking shut behind them.

‘You do have a bin, Richard.’

Richard reluctantly raised his head from his desk, dislodging a few tissues onto the floor where they joined the other escapees. He was met by Alexander’s sympathetic gaze. 

‘I tried that.’ He mumbled, gesturing towards the waste-paper basket across the room with a sprinkling of tissues around its base. Turning back to Alexander, Richard noticed how he had remained at the door, his back all but pressed against the glass panels. Richard sighed as he sat back in his chair. ‘Are you going to be avoiding me all week then?’

Xander’s expression was slightly shocked. ‘I’m not avoiding you! I’m right here.’

‘You look like you’re afraid to breath around me. Germs are everywhere Xander, if you’re going to catch it, then you’re going to catch it.’

‘I’m not… I know its… I’m not!’

Despite his headache, Richard couldn’t help but smile at Xander’s flustered state. He did love to tease. ‘Really?’ Standing from his chair, Richard slowly made his way over to where Alexander was standing, or perhaps recoiling was a more accurate description. ‘Well, then you won’t mind if I just…’ Richard deftly snaked his arms under Alexander’s jacket and around his waist, delighting in the way the other man squirmed against him.

‘Richard!’He squeaked as he managed to duck out under Richard’s arm. ‘That’s not funny.’

Richard laughed, as Alexander continued to back away. ‘It is a bit funny. Come on Xander, I’m miserable. I don’t even get a hug?’

Alexander shook his head profusely. ‘Oh no. No hugs for you until this…’, he gestured to the mound of tissues, ‘is all finished.’

‘I knew you were afraid!’

‘I’m just understandably wary.’ Alexander made his way back over to the door.

‘I suppose a good morning kiss is out of the question then.’ The avenues for teasing Xander were almost worth the cold. 

The week continued with Richard barely seeing Alexander at all. They hadn’t eaten lunch together, Xander barely left his podium during recording. They hadn’t really talked outside the studio in three days.

‘Seriously, we’re still doing this?’ Richard asked, only half joking, as Alexander ducked out of his reach again. ‘I’m better now, see?’ He made a point of breathing loudly through his nose.

‘You can still be contagious for several days afterwards. You know I hate being ill Richard.’

After recording had finished for the day, Richard discretely followed Alexander back to his dressing room and quietly followed him inside. Xander jumped when he saw Richard reflected in the mirror, but had little time to move before he was being pushed against the wall.

‘Hey, what…?’ He brought his hands up to try and push Richard away, but his writs were neatly caught and pinned above his head.

‘Struggling only makes me hold you tighter, Xander.’ Richard’s tone was light, but the breath puffing over Alexander’s lips made him shudder. ‘Are you going to stop avoiding me now?’

Alexander nodded, but his eyes were focused on the lips that hovered just inches from his. Richard’s smile became sultry as he leant down to jokingly press his mouth to Alexander’s. He expected Xander to start struggling again, to turn his head away. He certainly didn’t expect him to slightly part his lips, nor did he predict how easy it would be for him to take that soft bottom lip between his own and suck gently. Richard’s hands released Alexander’s wrists and came to rest lightly against his jaw. He pulled back, but only for a second, eyelids fluttering as Xander sighed sweetly. Taking advantage of his already open mouth, Richard swiftly slipped his tongue between Xander’s pliant lips. They parted again, and Richard kissed Alexander’s cheek before stepping back.

‘Well…’ he began, trying to hide how the kiss had affected him, ‘I hope that stops all this germs nonsense.’ Richard ran his fingers through his hair and nonchalantly checked his watch. ‘Oh, right, well I actually have to be going now, but uh…’, he chastely kissed Xander’s slightly swollen mouth once more, ‘maybe we should do this again some time.’ He winked as he strode out the room, leaving Xander still leaning against the wall.

Sitting at his desk in the studio the next day, Richard couldn’t help the fond smile he directed at his co-host, especially after seeing the scrunched up tissues in his pocket.


End file.
